Shinsekai
The Empire and former Cult group, Shinsekai (しんせかい, a New World}, is now the leading power on the continent of Tetsu no Kuni (鉄ランド, Land of Iron}. It is currently ruled by Emperor Sadow Yatsumaru. History The cult was formed by Sadow Yatsumaru and soon grew in numbers. These numbers would influence regional governments and take charity funds under the guise of public service committees. Under cloak, however, the cult was saving funds for a planned coup that would effectively gain power in an upcoming 3 years. Eventually, the group made it's daring plunge by setting off a bomb in a factory in the City of Daiya Chiri, effectively causing the Incident to occurr. As planned, members of the cult were infected with the Daiya Syndrome and arrived at the scene to use them as a means of relief for the victims. Eventually, more money flooded in allowing the cult to pull a coup d'etat on the poor government of Jenzi and take power under the leadership of Leiutenant Branz Kruber, who was only in power for 5 minutes until being beheaded by the next Emperor Sadow Yatsumaru. They immediately establish an Empire following the views of the cult. Positive Changes Sadow managed to save the nation from collapsing by helping the economy via increase in jobs and gaining more land by conquering them. The weak and almost non-existant military was boosted by almost 150% by having a draft (all young men and women from the ages of 17-57). He also increased national pride by taking weekly speeches, creating a new national anthem, and uniting it all under the banner the cult used. Negative Changes When conquering another country, they force their laws upon them and severely punish anyone who doesn't agree to them. Shinsekai has also established a national religion, that everyone must abide by as well. Along with this, the military is extremely strict. However, to compliment this, they give out exotics to reward soldiers for their loyalty. One of these such exotics is Pleasure Dens, which a soldier is allowed to go to for 1 week every month to relax under the effects of hot baths, Marijuana, and Corsairs (who are really captives from other nations). National Anthem Still to be made... National Religion Still to be made... Laws Still to be made... Military The Military of Shinsekai is split up into 5 categories: Sora (そら, The Heavens) which is the air force. Chi (ち, Earth) which is the ground forces. Umi (うみ, the Seas) which is the Naval fleet. Mei (めい, Life) which is the Research Institute for other Military systems. And finally Shi (し, Death) the Advanced Combat Task Force. Each of these militaries (except Mei, which is usually considered simply a program instead of an actual military) is given a legion of Vestridons that are constantly improving with each modification made by Mei. They are notable for having an abundance of Mini-guns and Missile launcher attachments and other various armaments meant for utter destruction with the exception of Unit Λ909 which was made to combat the S060. They have garnered the nickname "Death Machines" by others who have witnessed first hand the destruction Vestridons can cause.